


Snow

by BabyPom



Series: Steven Universe Drabbles [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 15:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12323730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyPom/pseuds/BabyPom
Summary: Steven tells Peridot about snow.





	Snow

Steven jumped off the warp pad in excitement, and ran towards the barn “Peridot! It’s going to SNOW!”  
“What is this snow-” *gasp* “Is it a weapon?!?” She fell off the roof she had been repairing.  
Lapis smirked at Peridot’s fear. “Yes.”  
Peridot screamed.  
“Lapis, stop messing with Peridot?! It’s not a weapon, Peridot, It’s more like rain.”  
Peridot stopped running around, and stared suspiciously at Steven. "If it's rain, then why didn't you just say it was rain."  
"It's not rain, it's colder, and more solid, and more fun."  
"Then it's not rain. I wish to experience this snow."


End file.
